


I Saw Darkness But Now I See

by TheAngelofFate



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hugs, I can not even stress that this is pure platonic, Kanan gets his sight back because reasons, Kanan is a space dad and nothing more to Ezra, Master & Padawan Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:54:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes even when things are tough, when there looks to be no hope and everything you do just keeps going wrong. Remember that peace can come around in the darkest of times remember that good things still can happen. (No yaoi, just Mentor and Student fluff, please read & review)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Darkness But Now I See

**Author's Note:**

> Because Ezra being 17 years old in season 3 is still so surprising to me.
> 
> Like how is he 17 already? He was 14 when the show first started! 
> 
> My blueberry is growing up so fast! ;~;

They say that time flies and they also say that time could pass you by if your not careful. I've come to the conclusion that nobody has taken those quotes to heart more then me, I don't really know what made me realize it, because it started out as a normal day, Hera had landed the Ghost on a near by planet so the rest of us could stretch out legs and get come fresh air. It has been a year since Malachor and all of us were still a little on edge to say the least. 

Ezra and I were meditating within a field when I decided to trying something, I took off my mask and opened my eyes, even though the medics said my blindness was permanent given to exactly _how_ they were damaged by Maul. And over the course of time, I noticed a change in my vision, my eye sight _had_ started to improve despite their saying it wouldn't. But I made sure to keep this information from my Crew a secret, I didn't want to get their hopes up if I said anything and then just go back to seeing darkness.

They'd be crushed, especially Ezra and the kid has suffered _**enough**_.

I squinted my eyes through the blurriness and I saw a blob of blue and orange in front of me, I realized that it was Ezra and the more I sat there staring the clearer my vision was becoming. Slowly, I could see the boy's features the more I squinted, I could see that Ezra had cut his hair very short, that he'd grown a few inches in height and even changed his outfit from what it use to be when I first meet him.

Ezra wasn't a kid anymore, I realized. Hera had commented a while ago that Ezra was seventeen now, and I believed her because I only a few months ago turned 31 and I knew that I was different compared to who I was before but I didn't think— it never occurred to me that my Padawan had grown _this_ much. And I had missed it, all this time being blind and I had missed out on seeing Ezra grow. _Seventeen_ — I still couldn't believe it.

Maybe it was the fact that soon Ezra would be old enough and he wouldn't need _me_ as his Master anymore or maybe it was that _**Time**_ in reality; was such a cruel thing— or maybe it was a combination of both but I felt my emotions get the better of me as I found it hard to swallow and my eyes started to sting from the tears that filled them.

And Ezra being _Ezra_ sensed my emotions right away. "Kanan?" He asked as he opened his eyes only for them to widen a few seconds later when he saw that I didn't have my mask on, "What's wrong? Are your eyes hurting?" He asked, his voice deeply concerned. I felt his guilt and sadness as his hands hovered in front of me, wanting to help but also not wanting to hurt me.

I shook my head, happy tears falling down my cheeks. "No no. I'm fine, Ezra... I've just realized how much time has past. You've grown up, Ezra. I'm proud of you." I smiled at my boy fondly, "Though I do wish you hadn't cut your hair so short." I laughed I lifted my hand and placed it on top of his head.

His facial expressions changed from concerned to confusion and then his eyes shinned with such desperate hope. "K-Kanan? Can— Can you see me?" I looked straight into his eyes as my own emotions overwhelmed me because _yes_ I could see him. Tears began to form in my students eyes and I wiped them away with my thumbs. "Hey there, Padawan. It's good to see again."

And Ezra barreled into me, almost knocking us over as he hugged me. "Kanan! I can't believe it, you can see! But how? The medics said—"

"I–I don't know myself, but for the first time, I'm not questioning on the _why_ it happened, I'm just glad it  _did_." I said as I returned the embrace just as fiercely.

I felt Ezra's happiness and I couldn't help but grin as he replied, "Me too."

We stayed like that, both sides of us unwilling to let go, basking in the fact that _finally_ something good happened for a change. Lately, it seemed that nothing was going right for us and our non stop battle to end a war. But this is exactly what we needed to lift our spirits.

Giving Ezra one final squeeze, I pulled away from him and saw that he was still smiling and I realized that I still was too. A thought popped into my head and I ruffled the boy's hair. "You know, you should think about letting your hair grow out again, I was thinking about giving you a Padawan braid."

Ezra looked confused by my words, "Back when I was young; Padawan's had a piece of the hair braided, it signifies to others who and what they are. I even knew some that had a braid for when they found their Masters." I explained carefully. "I had one and I wore it with pride." I remembered when I had to cut it off, it _hurt_ but I knew that it was necessary if I wanted to stay alive.

"I can get one?" Ezra asked and I saw his inner child shining through his teenage exterior and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Only if you want too." I replied trying to hide my own excitement that was bubbling in my stomach.

I watched Ezra nod his head, a smile appearing on his face. "Can I have both?" He asked, his cheeks turning a little red. "The Padawan braid and— and the one for finding my teacher?"

I closed my eyes and inhaled a breathe. I could hardly contain my joy that Ezra wanted to do such a thing to have a Padawan braid is one thing but to have _**another**_ for their Jedi Master is something that filled me with _so much_ pride and fondness for Ezra.

"Grow that hair out and we'll see." I told him as I stood up and offered him a hand, he took it and we made our way back to the Ghost. I put my arm around the boy's shoulders. "Seriously though, who cut your hair? It's _way_ too short." I teased playfully.

Ezra nudged me in the side and laughed. "I wasn't going for this type of length but then Chopper offered to help me cut it and _well_... I had to cut the rest off. Should have known that him being nice is always a trap." I chuckled at the story, not surprised that Chopper did something like that, the droid was always pulling pranks on him. I reached over and gave the kid a noogie to which he let out a yelp, squirmed away from my grasp and ran ahead of me. 

My eye sight wasn't perfect, everything was still a blurry mess of colors and shapes but that was fine with me because I'd rather see _something_ then _**nothing**_ at all, no matter how blurry it may be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody help, call 911 I can't stop writing stories for these two dorks! I've fallen into the abyss of how cute Kanan and Ezra's relationship is and I can't get out.
> 
> Anyway, thoughts? Please oh please, leave a comment for this and I'll see you all soon!


End file.
